Papa's Wingeria To Go!
Papa's Wingeria To Go! is the tenth mobile game in the Papa Louie restaurant management game series. The app was first announced on November 28, 2018. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11768 It was released on February 22, 2019. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12107 The winner of Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2018, Nye, makes his official debut as a customer in the game. Description Whip up the hottest wings in town in Papa's Wingeria To Go!! This must be your lucky day! You just won an all expense paid trip to Starlight City, the gaming capital of the world! But it doesn't end there, after a long bus drive, you try your hand at the Mega Prize machine and hit the jackpot! You are now the proud owner of Papa's newest restaurant, Papa's Wingeria To Go! Only catch is that it requires a lot of work… hope you like the night shift! Welcome to Papa's Wingeria To Go!, the latest restaurant in the Papa's cooking games! Here you will have to keep your picky customers happy as they order tons of wings and things. Take orders, run the deep fryers, sauce the wings, and arrange them on a platter with garnishes and sides. Introduction Chuck/Mandi/Custom Worker is at home watching T.V. He/she hears a knock at his/her door. He/she opens the door to find Foodini and Papa Louie standing there with an envelope that tells them that he/she has won a trip to Starlight City. So he/she goes on the bus and arrives there. Upon arrival, Papa Louie displays a large slot machine to them and tells him/her to try his/her luck. He/she gets the three lucky 7's and thinks he's/she's won the jackpot. Papa Louie proudly shows him/her the prize: the keys to his newest restaurant, Papa's Wingeria, and the new worker's outfit, much to his/her dismay. Previews * 11/28/18: Papa's Wingeria To Go! is announced.http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11768 * 12/05/18: Sneak Peek: Nye in Starlight City. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11795 * 12/11/18: Who is Sprinks!?!? http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11814 * 01/02/19: Seasons coming to Starlight City! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11910 * 01/07/19: Sneak Peek: Peri Peri Sauce! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11929 * 02/04/19: Sneak Peek: Mardi Gras! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12002 * 02/11/19: Sneak Peek: The Fry Station! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12064 * 02/19/19: Sneak Peek: Sauce and Build Stations! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12098 * 02/21/19: Papa's Wingeria To Go: Coming Tomorrow!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12107 * 02/23/19: OUT NOW: Papa's Wingeria To Go! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12113 Stations *Order Station *Fry Station *Sauce Station *Build Station Customers *Clover (Tutorial) *Hank (After Tutorial) *Matt (Random) *Tony (Random) *Tohru (Random) *Cletus (Time) *Allan (Time) *Edoardo Romano (Time) *Hacky Zak (Time) *Utah (Time) *Penny (Time) *Robby (Time) *Bertha (Time) *Rita (Time) *Duke Gotcha (Time) *Gino Romano (Time) *Shannon (Time) *Olga (Time) *Cooper (Time) *Ivy (Time) *Connor (Time) *Pinch Hitwell (Time) *Elle (Time) *Franco (Time) *Nick (Time) *Steven (Time) *Kingsley (Time) *Deano (Time) *Julep (Time) *Bruna Romano (Time) *Roy (Time) *Greg (Time) *Big Pauly (Time) *Hope (Day 2) *Trishna (Rank 2) *Rudy (Rank 3) *Mindy (Rank 4) *Clair (Rank 5) *Sarge Fan (Rank 6) *The Dynamoe (Rank 7) *Hugo (Rank 8) *James (Rank 9) *Taylor (Rank 10) *Kahuna (Rank 11) *LePete (Rank 12) *Nevada (Rank 13) *Alberto (Rank 14) *Yippy (Rank 15) *Marty (Rank 16) *Amy (Rank 17) *Indigo (Rank 18) *Boomer (Rank 19) *Radlynn (Rank 20) *Prudence (Rank 21) *Mayor Mallow (Rank 22) *Austin (Rank 23) *Cherissa (Rank 24) *Wally (Rank 25) *Johnny (Rank 26) *Emmlette (Rank 27) *Peggy (Rank 28) *Perri (Rank 29) *Rico (Rank 30) *Maggie (Rank 31) *Timm (Rank 32) *Willow (Rank 33) *Mitch (Rank 34) *Koilee (Rank 35) *Sienna (Rank 36) *Wendy (Rank 37) *Akari (Rank 38) *Nye (Rank 39) *Vincent (Rank 40) *Santa (Rank 41) *Chester (Rank 42) *Scarlett (Rank 43) *Ripley (Rank 44) *Janana (Rank 45) *Xolo (Rank 46) * * * *Edna (Rank 50) *Olivia (Rank 51) * * * * *Crystal (Rank 56) * * * * *Foodini (Ranl 61) * * * *Papa Louie (Rank 65) Closers *Mousse (Monday) *Rhonda (Tuesday) *Professor Fitz (Wednesday) *Quinn (Thursday) *Whippa (Friday) *Xandra (Saturday) *Jojo (Sunday) Locals *Nye *Sprinks Holidays *Onionfest (May) (Unlocked with Sarge Fan on Rank 6) (Favored by Allan, Cletus, Edoardo Romano, Hugo, James, Matt, Rudy, Sarge Fan, Taylor, The Dynamoe) *Summer Luau (June) (Unlocked with Kahuna on Rank 11) (Favored by Alberto, Hacky Zak, Kahuna, LePete, Nevada, Penny, Robby, Utah and Yippy) *Starlight BBQ (July) (Unlocked with Marty on Rank 16) (Favored by Amy, Bertha, Boomer, Duke Gotcha, Indigo, Marty, Radlynn, Rita and Tohru) *BavariaFest (August) (Unlocked with Prudence on Rank 21) (Favored by Austin, Cherissa, Clover, Gino Romano, Mayor Mallow, Olga, Prudence, Shannon and Wally) *Maple Mornings (September) (Unlocked with Johnny on Rank 26) (Favored by Clair, Connor, Cooper, Emmlette, Ivy, Johnny, Peggy, Perri and Rico) *Halloween (October) (Unlocked with Maggie on Rank 31) (Favored by Elle, Franco, Koilee, Maggie, Mitch, Timm, Tony and Willow) *Thanksgiving (November) (Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 36) (Favored by Akari, Deano, Hank, Kingsley, Nye, Sienna, Steven, Vincent and Wendy) *Christmas (December) (Unlocked with Santa on Rank 41) (Favored by Bruna Romano, Chester, Greg, Janana, Julep, Ripley, Roy, Santa and Scarlett) *New Year (January) (Unlocked with Xolo on Rank 46) (Favored by Big Pauly, Brody, Edna, Ember, Lisa, Mary, Mindy, Skip and Xolo) *Mardi Gras (February) (Unlocked with Olivia on Rank 51) (Favored by Carlo Romano, Cecilia, Fernanda, Georgito, Gremmie, Liezel, Olivia, Skyler and Wylan B) *Lucky Lucky Matsuri (March) (Unlocked with Crystal on Rank 56) (Favored by Captain Cori, Crystal, Doan, Iggy, Joy, Sue, Trishna, Whiff, Yui and Zoe) *Big Top Carnival (April) (Unlocked with Foodini on Rank 61) (Favored by Cameo, Foodini, Hope, Kayla, Kenji, Papa Louie, Sprinks, Scooter and Vicky) Mini-Games *Hallway Hunt (Sunday) *Slider Escape (Monday) *Fashion Flambé (Tuesday) *Saucy Shot (Wednesday) *Pizza Pachinko (Thursday) *Rico's Chiliworks (Friday) *Jojo's Burger Slots (Saturday) Ingredients Meat *Wings (Start) *Boneless Wings (Unlocked at Rank 5 with Clair) *Chicken Strips (Unlocked at Rank 15 with Yippy) *Tofu Skewers (Unlocked at Rank 20 with Radlynn) *Shrimp (Unlocked at Rank 25 with Wally) *Hog Wings (Unlocked at Rank 30 with Rico) Sauces *BBQ Sauce (Start) *Buffalo Sauce (Start) *Atomic Sauce (Start) *Medium Sauce (Start) *Parmesan Sauce (Start) *Spicy Garlic Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 2 with Trishna) *Honey Mustard Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 8 with Hugo) *Smoky Bacon Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 9 with James) *Calypso Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 14 with Alberto) *Alabama BBQ Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 18 with Indigo) *Blazeberry Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 19 with Boomer) *Nashville Hot Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 24 with Cherissa) *Peri Peri Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 29 with Perri) *Teriyaki Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 33 with Willow) *Wasabi Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 35 with Koilee) Sides *Carrots (Start) *Celery (Start) *French Fries (Unlocked on Day 2 with Hope) *Curly Fries (Unlocked at Rank 3 with Rudy) *Red Peppers (Unlocked at Rank 4 with Mindy) *Green Peppers (Unlocked at Rank 10 with Taylor) *Potato Skins (Unlocked at Rank 28 with Peggy) Dips *Ranch Dip (Start) *Blue Cheese Dip (Start) *Zesty Pesto Dip (Start) *Lemon Butter (Unlocked at Rank 13 with Nevada) *Awesome Sauce Dip (Unlocked at Rank 23 with Austin) *Southwest Dip (Unlocked at Rank 34 with Mitch) *Guacamole (Unlocked at Rank 50 with Edna) Holiday Ingredients Holiday Ingredients consist of 2 sauces, a dip and a side. Specials Ranks Stickers Trivia *This is the first Gameria where Valentine's Day isn't in the holiday line-up. *This is the first To Go! game to have Lucky Lucky Matsuri in the holiday line-up. *This is the first Gameria since Papa's Wingeria HD where the customers eat the food when judging instead of staring at it. *This is the first Papa's Wingeria game to feature holidays. *There are new costumes For each customer for Halloween: **Timm is dressed as the Phantom of the Opera **Koilee is dressed as a mermaid **Professor Fitz is dressed as a robot **Maggie is dressed as La Catrina. **Mitch is dressed as another skull. **The others retain their same costume from previously *This is the first game that Moe has been unlocked as The Dynamoe. Gallery Announcewingeria.gif Blog banner 01.jpg Sneakpeek wingeria01.png blog_outside_J1.jpg sneakpeek_wingeria02.jpg Sprinks logo sm.jpg sneakpeek_wingeria03.jpg mm_lg.jpg sneakpeek_wingeria04.jpg Periperi small.jpg sneakpeek_wingeria05.jpg Holiday mardigras sm.png sneakpeek_wingeria06.jpg PWTG_frystation_01.jpg PWTG_frystation_02.jpg PWTG_frystation_03.jpg PWTG_frystation_04.jpg sneakpeek_wingeria07.png otherstations_01.jpg otherstations_02.jpg otherstations_03.jpg otherstations_04.jpg sneakpeek_wingeria08.jpg wingeriatogo_skyscraper.jpg screenshot_wingeriatogo_01a.jpg screenshot_wingeriatogo_02a.jpg screenshot_wingeriatogo_03a.jpg screenshot_wingeriatogo_04a.jpg wingeriatogo_top_banner.jpg wingeriatogowebpage_icon.jpg Tomorrow sm.jpg sneakpeek_wingeria09.jpg app_page_lgwingeriatogo.jpg|Bigger image of App Icon web_promo_banner_wingeriaTG.jpg web_promo_square_wingeriaTG.jpg Screenshot_20190223-144328.png Screenshot_20190223-144452.png Papa’s Wingeria To Go! Intro.PNG|Parts of the Intro. 47653035-82AE-439F-9FF8-E3C861F7C1A8.png A553E12D-EA03-4567-8347-56631028D4BB.png|Hugo en Fuego E063F20D-B731-4A2E-B22F-62535C078684.png F8649CAE-D355-4BD4-BE35-98E091DED1C8.png 68D434B8-BD23-4759-9998-2CBFFD59541E.png|Sweet Heat LePete BDF468C6-6A3A-4923-8F77-2E7C2D82DF02.png DDEC3A2F-EB01-46A6-9F6B-1696123BC22B.png Category:Games Category:App Games Category:Papa's Wingeria To Go! Category:2019 Games